


Vulpecula's Origin

by vixenVulpecula



Series: Los Santos Vagabonds [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: GTA AU, MadHouse Members - Freeform, Minor Character Deaths, Origin Story, vagabonds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8381875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixenVulpecula/pseuds/vixenVulpecula
Summary: First of all, only people in her "inner circle" got to call her Vixen or Vix. The rest of Los Santos knew her as Vulpecula, just as she intended them to.Of course, Vixen wasn't her real name. She had lost that name a long time ago.





	1. Breaking

**Author's Note:**

> For DmitriMoltov's Vagabond's Vagabonds AU. 
> 
> Keep in mind that this is sloppy and not my best work by far.

I was once filled with fear and sadness. My father's alcoholism took its toll on my family, driving outsiders away and locking those inside away from the world. Those early years of abuse sliced at my mental stability, prompting me to find some form of relief, which I thought I found through ripping my silky, golden-brown hairs out. It started before I could stop it, destroying my self esteem.

Because of him and my "relief", I was avoided and rejected by those around me. Children and adults alike heckled me, gnawing away at what ever peace I had left. My mother took me to see a counselor, which was ultimately useless. After seven years of counseling, my mother let me quit. Nothing changed.

By freshman year, my mother divorced my father, lifting some of the stress. High School passed quickly and soon college was my next step, but first I needed more money. I decided to get a job at an ice cream store. I was actually happy for once.

After a year and a half of working, I snapped. I had been scooping ice cream for a family with small children when a man entered the store. Despite not having seen the man for five years, I knew it was my father.

He approached the counter, raising an eyebrow at me. I watched as he opened his mouth to say something, but something in my head ticked. The next thing I knew, the family was gone and my father was on the ground, dead. I had left my pocket knife in my pants, forgetting to remove it before work. I had acted out of fear and rage; I had stabbed him in the gut and slit his throat.

Once I snapped out of my thoughts of murder, I raced to the employee room and grabbed my backpack and then to the cash register to take all of the money. I snatched a few of the kitchen knives while I was at it and proceeded to exit through the back door.

There was a takeout place next door. The delivery man had left his keys in his motorbike; I assumed he was grabbing his next order. I mounted it and took off, heading for the nearest ATM; I needed to withdrawal all of my money and put it in a new account.

I remember going through a list of cities in the country where I could lay low in my head. It didn't take long for me to think of Los Santos. I made my choice sped up, heading for America's biggest city of crime.


	2. Los Santos

I struggled to make a living for myself in the city of crime, but after several years, I felt as comfortable as a criminal can in Lost Santos. I had studied stealth from the animal I shared a name with; the fox. I created a persona as a result of my knowledge, collecting he gear I needed to succeed.

Largely inspired by the mysterious Vagabond, of the Fake AH Crew, I purchased a jacket similar to his, but with orange coloring instead of the blue. A mask was also necessary, so I commissioned a colleague to make me a fox-skull mask. 

A pistol and several knives wouldn't have lasted long, so I got my hands on an RPG, quality hunting knives, and everything I needed to create my flamethrower gauntlets (which I had seen someone else make on a DIY video). It took me months to get it right, but once it was done, I geared up and wreaked havoc in the streets. 

 

Arson fascinated me; the way fire burned almost everything it touched to the ground. I became obsessed with fire, almost never leaving my gauntlets at home.

I made a name for myself by accepting jobs from shady men and women. The jobs ranged from assassination to recovering information. It wasn't always fun but it paid well. The most fun I had with my jobs was when I got to blow up and burn down anything I wanted. I'd burn the city to the ground if I could. 

Someday, I will.


End file.
